Shaman Snowfight
by Hao-Sama
Summary: What happens when a blizzard hits Funibari Hill? Two words: SNOWBALL FIGHT! I suck at summaries. Its a pretty good story. Rating may change. Please R
1. Chapter one: The news

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King blah blah blah.

"Tonight there will be a heavy snowfall. The snow will rise to at least one foot at the least and can rise up to two feet. Please be advised that the snowplow will not make it through the snow so be sure to stock lots of food in your kitchen."

Stock food? It won't be easy with the Ainu baka, thought Ren.  
Hao thought the same. After the fight in the Shaman Tournament Hao moved in with Yoh an the others. Only to be annoyed by Yoh.

"ALRIGHT! SNOWBALL FIGHT!" yelled Yoh.  
"SLEDDING!" cheered HoroHoro.  
"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME 500 PUSH UPS! THE SNOWFALLS NOT TILL TOMMARROW!" yelled an angry Anna.  
"Awww..." said the two in unison. 'Finally I get peace' thought Hao.  
"AND HAO! YOU HEARD THE REPORTER! GO BUY FOOD FROM THE GROCERY STORE!" Anna said.  
"Haha." Lyserg said. Lyserg quit the X-laws and also moved in.  
"YOU TOO! I DON'T WANT HAO TO DROP ALL OUT GROCERIES SO YOU HELP HIM!" Anna screamed.  
"With him?" Lyserg asked.  
"YES WITH HIM! NOW MOVE IT!"  
Hao kicked Lyserg and he kicked back.  
"Now Ren, you have to help too. So do you Ryu."  
"Why?" Ryu asked.  
Ren backed away while Anna hit Ryu so hard that he crashed into the wall.  
"That's why" Anna said coldly. "Move it!"

Hao, Lyserg, Ren and Ryu went and got the groceries. After Yoh and HoroHoro finished their push-ups they had to close every single window and door.  
-  
Well how do you like it? I think its ok for a start.


	2. Round one

Well, I got at least three reviews by now (I wrote this before hand, so I guess it should have been I won't submit another capter until I get 3 reviews ) ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, or do I? No. Am I sure?

At night

"Good night everyone" said an unusually cheery Hao.

"Good night" replyed Yoh.

"Are you gonna stay up too?" asked an also cheery HoroHoro.

"Yep"

"Me too"

So Yoh and HoroHoro stayed up all night. Well, at least until 12:00A.M., when they went to bed out of sleepyness.

Yoh accedently fell on Hao, who was sleeping on the floor because they had not pulled out the extra futon. Hao chased Yoh for about half the lengnth of the house before he got tired and went to sleep on the sofa. HoroHoro fell asleep before he got to his bed and slept there on the floor until morning.

In the morning

After Hao killed Yoh for falling on him last night, and they ate a small breakfast because of a weather report saying that the snow would last a week, they readied for the first round of the Shaman Snowballfight.

Yoh and HoroHoro made a snowfort, Lyserg and Ren made a snow catapult, Ryu made puny snowballs. Hao was supposed to be on Ryu's team, but he didn't want to so he's alone, with SoF (Spirit of Fire) and a heat sheild.

"Ok, Everyone ready?" Yoh asked.

"Ready!" They all replied.

"OK 3!... 2!... 1!... GO!"

At the instant Yoh said "GO!" five snowballs flew right at him. 3 of them hitting.

"READY THE CATIPULT!" Ren said.

Lyserg pulled back the catipult while Ren set a big snowball on the catipult.

"FIRE!"

Lyserg let go and the snowball flew at Ryu and hit.

Ryu threw 4 snowballs back at Ren and Lyserg. They each got hit 2 each.

Hao threw 5 snowballs at each person and each of them got hit at least once.

They all teamed up against Hao who was pelting them with snowballs.

They kept at this until a mis-placed snowball by Ryu which hit Ren caused him to throw random snowballs all over the place. Those snowballs hit several people who also threw back. Strangely most of them missed, which also Anna who was coming out to yell at them. Ironicly this was Yoh who threw that particular snowball.

'I'll kill him later. Nah, I'll do it now.' Anna thought.

She went inside, got dressed for the snow and came back out with a very large snow cannon. (A.N. I wonder where she got that?) She fired it at all of them, hitting Yoh 8 times. Even the almighty Hao ducked in fear of Anna and her giant snow cannon. After she felt satisfied most of them were in pain or buried in snow. Yoh was both. A few miniutes later, they got up and fired again. Soon kids from the other side began to throw snowballs at Hao, (ooh bad move kid) which hit him. And caused him to go beserk throwing snowballs at them like mad. They went home after a little while. And a lot of snow on them. At 5 they went back in. Because Anna was screaming at them to come in before they catch a cold. She wanted to tort- I mean _train_ them for bugging her.

Next stop the second round. This time I want, five more reviews.


End file.
